Soda Yumiko
Soda Yumiko (ゆみこそだ, Yumiko Soda?), better known as her in-game name Anglea, is a player of <> and is known for constantly winning the Battle of Bullets Tournament (BoB). She is also sometimes seen playing > but spends most of her time on GGO instead of ALO. Appearance Anglea’s real life appearance is completely different from her GGO avatar. She has light, pinkish-brown hair with a small ponytail on its left side tied with a pink scrunchie which she occasionally wears on her wrist and brownish, yellowish chestnut eyes. She is petite framed and has rosy cheeks. A cluster of hair on her right side are held together by two black hairpins. She is also quite short for her age. Her hair stretches down until her lower breasts in front and until her lower back behind. Her hair is also quite thin. In the real world, she is usually seen wearing a light pink unbuttoned jacket with flowery strings dangling down its sides and cute pins on its bottom left side over her school uniform which consists of a white dress shirt with a black ribbon near the collar and a plaid, grey pleated skirt under which she wears grey tights. She wears shiny brown loafers on her feet. In GGO, Anglea has shiny, golden blonde hair and bright, light blue eyes. Her avatar is said to be attractive by several people she knows in the real world and people she meets online. During her early days of GGO, Anglea wore a tight, slightly dirtied white t-shirt under a skintight short-sleeved jacket-like garment with a black hood which only covered the top of her arms and shoulders and the back of her torso which extended down to the top of her skirt. On top of those, she wore a cross-body bullet bandolier. She wore a short, pleated grey and yellow skirt over which she wore a belt which held several large pockets containing rounds of bullets. She wore fingerless gloves in both of her hands and an elbow pad on her right arm. On her legs she wore two asymmetrical socks, the one on her right leg stretching all the way up to her upper knee and connecting to the top of her skirt with a long black garter strap. The sock on her left leg was rolled down to the bottom of her knees and she wore black combat boots on her feet. A knife sheath containing a combat knife hung on her right leg below her skirt. She also sported a red beret. After winning her first BoB tournament, Anglea purchased new armour, thus changing her look into a simpler one. She still sported a red beret on her head, but a different one with a yellow marking slapped on its front. She now wore a camo green sleeveless corset that resembled a bra and a tight garment below it that somehow resembled a combat vest. She wore white gloves on her hands that stretched up until the lower half of her forearm and had a red marking tatooed on her upper right arm near her shoulder. She wore a camo green combat belt around her upper waist that held an enormous green pouch holding a flashlight with several straps connecting it to her belt and shorts. She wore black shorts on her legs along with baggy green socks that connected to the top of her shorts. There are also several thin green wires wrapped around her thighs. She also wore black knee-length combat boots and had a tattered red scarf around her neck. Personality Three words to describe Anglea would be cheerful, calm and cool. She usually doesn’t seem to show any fear or hesitation when battling with other players. Anglea also has a habit of apologising to her opponents before killing them, which usually wastes time and sometimes leads to inevitable unfortunate incidents. However, Anglea has a slight fear of boys due to an incident that happened a few years ago. Though Anglea is generally a nice person, she often shows her sadistic side due to her desire to win every battle she is part of. She will do anything to win, even bail on her own teammates. Though her sadistic side usually scares those around her, Anglea is also surprisingly kindhearted as she forgives anyone for anything, even those who have intentionally tried to kill her. Background During her early days of Middle School, Anglea experienced what she thinks was, ‘love at first sight’ when she first saw her ex-boyfriend, whom at that time, was a crush. Anglea eventually got into a toxic relationship with this boy, where they even started to harm each other physically When Anglea was thirteen years of age, the boy physically abused her, then broke up with her. Ever since then, Anglea has been extremely careful with boys and sometimes shows a fear of them. As a result, she began bulking up her body and taking up combat and martial arts classes. Chronology Sword Art Online Though Anglea never played SAO, she had a close friend who was a victim of the SAO incident. Due to this, she began to develop a strong hatred for online games which stayed with her for two and a half years 'until the SAO Incident ended. Once her friend was freed from the game, she convinced Anglea to start playing ALO. After some time, Anglea purchased an AmuSphere, which she used to log into ALO, and chose Anglea as her screenname. Though she was still a bit terrified from the SAO Incident, she began to develop a strong liking for online games which replaced her hatred for them, and began playing them on a regular basis. ALfheim Online While playing ALO, Anglea was among the players who were desperate to get to the top of the World Tree, which was located in the middle of Yggdrasil City, which was the capital of ALfheim. Her chosen ALO race was Salamander, which was rumoured by some players to be one of the more aggressive races in ALO. The Salamanders had some kind of war with the Sylphs during this time, which ceased eventually as time passed. Gun Gale Online Anglea began playing GGO after her cousin recommended it to her. From there she registered an account in which she chose Anglea as her screenname and began developing her avatar’s stats. She now spends majority of her time in GGO while struggling to balance her time within the game and her friends and family in the real world. Relationships None of Anglea’s relationships are known as the moment. They will eventually be announced. Abilities Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *'Kalashnikov AK-47- Anglea’s primary weapon; used for offensive purposes *'Uzi Sub-Machine Gun'- Anglea’s secondary weapon; used when her primary weapon runs out of ammunition *'Kagemitsu G4'- Anglea’s melee weapon; used only for close combat Notable Achievements * * Gallery Trivia Category:Character